


Ease My Strain

by al_holland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Lemon, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_holland/pseuds/al_holland
Summary: Once she was satisfied with the state of his eyes, she began her meticulous examination of the rest of him. This was his favourite part of returning to Konoha after a mission. She was always very diligent in her assessment of his physical form. Usually, an exam so thorough actually left him far more tired than he’d been to begin with, but you’d never catch him complaining about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Ease My Strain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LindtLuirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/gifts).



> thank u bouncy for being the loveliest person probably ever in the history of the world. I hope u enjoy this lil ShiSaku!! <3

“You are so stubborn, I don’t know why I even bother,” Sakura grumbled as she placed her cool fingertips at his temples before the familiar feeling of her chakra pushed into him. She kissed her teeth in annoyance as she examined the strain. “Honestly, Shisui, do you ever listen when I speak?”

“With the utmost reverence,” he promised, his hands coming to land on her hips as she leaned over him. Her eyes lost a little bit of their hardness as his hands squeezed at her soft curves, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. He bit back his smile. He honestly enjoyed it when she was so stern with him.

“Maybe I should just refuse to treat you, and then you’ll learn your lesson,” she threatened lightly. He’d heard that one before, but no matter what, without fail, the moment he returned from a mission she was demanding that he sit down and let her inspect him. He wasn’t about to argue with that. There were few joys in his life that compared to the feeling of Sakura’s hands on his skin, and her eyes boring down on him, bright and cunning. He felt a heat in his abdomen begin to coil at the thought.

“Is it dire, Haruno-hime?” he teased. _Whoops, bad call_ , he realized too late with the fiery glare she sent him.

“Have you been seeing the clan doctors?” she asked with accusation palpable in her voice. _Yep, definitely a bad call_ , he thought.

“No,” he admitted, “I prefer coming to you.” She stared down at him, her brows pulling together in a slight frown before her scowl gave way to a pout and she huffed in annoyance.

“Good,” she said with a curt nod, “at least you still have _some_ sense.” He chuckled quietly as she went back about her work. It was easy for him to get lost in her as she focused so intently on him, easing every pain and inflamed nerve. He always enjoyed the way she saw the Sharingan as a puzzle instead of a tool, and there was no one more hell-bent on solving the unsolvable than Haruno Sakura. Lucky for him, he supposed.

Once she was satisfied with the state of his eyes, she began her meticulous examination of the rest of him. This was his favourite part of returning to Konoha after a mission. She was always _very_ diligent in her assessment of his physical form. Usually, an exam so thorough actually left him far more tired than he’d been to begin with, but you’d never catch him complaining about it.

Part of him was tempted to help her speed things along; to get her to heal him up and lay him down, because his first thought when he entered the gates of Konoha was always her. She made up an abundance of his thoughts, truthfully, and it seemed the only way to get her off his mind was to put her on his body. It was a temporary fix that wasn’t really much of a fix at all, because all it seemed to do was intensify his fixation.

“I’m so glad to have you home,” she cooed softly before she lowered those dewy, plump lips over his, letting her breath tickle at his skin. He waited patiently for her to come to him. She really was such a tease, but he was always a willing participant. He tightened his grip on her hips anyway, just to let her know that he was already feeling the effects of having her so close. Her lips curved into a coy smile above his.

She pressed them onto his, sweetly parted and so tantalizing. She kissed him with the same meticulous focus that she did everything. Her tongue swept across his lip slow and hot before delving between his lips to curl against his. She moaned softly when he met her in a heated swirl of tongues on teeth and lips, his hands tight on her hips while hers curled into the collar of his armour and tugged him up from his seat to stand before her.

She kissed him along his jaw and down his neck until she met a barrier of clothing. She removed each piece painstakingly, letting his armour fall quietly to the carpeted floor of her bedroom, kissing his lips each time her deft fingers pulled at the various straps and fastenings that encased him. He smiled under her lips when he felt her little tugs become agitated as she grew impatient.

Despite how badly he wanted her in the most carnal sense, he wouldn’t give up the annoyed glint in her eye for anything. The flush of her red cheeks and that spark in her lovely green eyes was thrilling, and beyond sexy.

“Why do you have so many clothes?” she grumbled angrily, her brow puckered as she frowned up at him.

“My doctor once told me she thinks my uniform is sexy,” he teased lightly, his hands sliding slowly from her hips to her back, making her shiver against them. Her face went bright red as she unclipped his chest armour, and the look of those flushed cheeks with her irritated expression made his cock twitch in his pants.

Shisui was as patient a man as any, but he couldn’t resist sliding his hands down onto her ass and tugging her close so he could kiss her pouting lips. The soft moan she let out into his mouth served to lessen his patience further, coupled with her greedy little hands, touching him everywhere they could; tugging at the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his pants, grazing his skin with an open palm or curled fingers.

When he squeezed the soft flesh of her ass, she whimpered into his lips and yanked his shirt up until he took the hint and lifted it over his head. A satisfied smirk on her face, she pulled him down to meet her lips once more. He didn’t get to enjoy her kiss as long as he’d have liked, but she was rapidly moving on to bigger and better things; letting her lips trail across face and neck and down to his chest. Her hot, open-mouthed kisses left his skin searing in their wake.

When she bent low enough to dip her tongue into his bellybutton, he exhaled sharply. Her eyes were bright and mischievous as she glanced up at his face from under her eyelashes, her tongue darting out between her pink lips to lick him from his bellybutton to the top of his pants. And then, in one hypnotizing movement, she dropped into a low squat, sitting eye-level with the button on his pants.

He barely had time to react before she had his pants undone and bunched around his ankles.

“I missed you, Shisui,” she said with wide, green eyes and the sweetest smile before those pretty lips were parted and wrapped around his cock, taking him in his entirety with one quick duck of her head. He grunted, half in surprise and half in pleasure, as she wasted no time in sliding her hot mouth back and forth over his length, sucking and humming in delight.

“You’re so beautiful, Sakura,” he moaned more than said, thinking that that was probably the wrong compliment for a woman blowing his cock, but gods help him if it wasn’t the truth. Her pink, kiss-swollen lips stretched around him, green eyes blinking up at him so deliciously clouded with lust, and those lovely pink cheeks, hollowed out as she sucked at him devotedly.

Her only response was a long whine around him and a particularly zealous suck at his tip, her mouth popping obscenely around him as she pulled her lips away. She pumped him with her hand while she ran her tongue along the slit of his cock, smirking up at him coyly.

“Didn’t you miss me, Shisui?” she asked, batting her eyes at him as she pressed a most ridiculous peck to his head, smearing pre-cum on those pretty pink lips. She closed her eyes and smiled happily when he wound his hands into her hair, letting her tongue sit on the underside of his cock while she waited for him to take charge.

Instead, he surprised her by yanking her up to her feet to kiss her hard on that naughty mouth of hers. He could taste himself on her lips, a realization that always made some fire of primal possession erupt low in his belly.

“You’re all I’ve thought about for the last two weeks,” he admitted between heated kisses. She nipped him lightly on his bottom lip, hard enough to make him jolt in surprise, and pleasurable enough to remind him that he’d just interrupted what was promising to be an incredible release.

“You’re going to need more material for next time then,” she said with a wicked smile before she planted her palm against his chest and shoved him back into the arm chair he’d once been sat in. He fell into it with a thud and a surprised huff, watching her intently as she shed the shirt and shorts she was wearing. His mouth went dry at the sight of her; everything about her was pink, pretty, and perfect, and he wanted to put his tongue on every inch of her to get a taste of just what, exactly, pink tasted like.

He happened to know it tasted just as sweet as it looked. But it wouldn’t hurt to get a refresher.

Sakura had other ideas. She was not in the mood for letting him slowly explore her body, to bring her to the edge and ease her away, just to do it again until she was begging him for more. That was his favourite game to play, but the look in her eye told him she was too far gone for games. She wiggled out of her lacy thong before settling herself on top of him, her smooth legs planted on either side of him in a straddle with her alluring heat hovering above him.

She kissed him hard as she rolled her hips above his, running her seam along the length of him, soaking him in her slick, and moaning so sweetly as she did. Her tongue teased at his as she reached between them to hold him with a firm grip, lifting her hips above his and pressing him tightly to her entrance. Her head tilted back, mouth agape around sighs and whines as she slowly sunk onto him, her walls stretching around him in a tight heat that had his eyes rolling back.

She let out a long sigh of content as she arched and dipped her back, working her hips on him, sliding herself slowly over his cock. Her lips were much gentler now that he was inside her, and her cravings were being satiated. He groaned against her as she dragged that tight pussy along him.

“I hate leaving you here,” he mumbled, his hands settling on her hips and fingers digging into her pliable flesh. “I miss you the second I say goodbye,” he told her, gripping her even tighter and pulling her against him a little harder. “But as much as I hate saying goodbye,” he continued, grabbing at her more forcefully still, “it makes coming back so much sweeter,” he admitted.

“Oh, _gods_ , Shisui,” she moaned, her eyes closed tightly as she rode him hard and fast. She was so wet and heavenly around him; he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, he knew it was only a matter of time before her heat pulled him in too far to pull back.

“ _Ah_ —slow down, Sakura,” he groaned through a clenched jaw. She picked up her pace, grinding herself against him with more urgency. He groaned lowly. She was too much; relentless and unforgiving, and _so fucking good_.

As if reading his mind, she leaned back and brought herself down onto him in quick, hard bounces. “Come for me, Shisui!” she gasped.

“Ladies first,” he groaned, moving a hand from her ass to play at sensitive bud between her lips as she rode him. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her back arched hard as he rubbed her clit with quick, feather-light strokes. He lifted himself up off the seat and thrust into her hard and fast, pushing himself, legs quivering under him in his efforts. He could feel the tired muscles in his thighs screaming in protest, but Sakura’s moans drowned that out with ease.

He felt her walls flutter around him as she came, crying his name. Being tightly clamped down on with those quivering walls was enough to send him over the edge right behind her, pounding into her through their release.

“Gods!” he gasped as he flopped back down onto her armchair, feeling exhausted and wonderfully sated. She hummed in agreement, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his neck in a series of chaste pecks. When she shifted back on his lap to move her face to hover over his, a pain shot through his thigh and he try as he might to hide his reaction, the flicker of a wince could not escape her notice.

“You okay?” she asked, concern evident in her half-lidded gaze. He smiled sheepishly.

“Ah—I may have strained something,” he admitted, feeling his ears go red. She giggled before pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

“I think I can fix that for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: first ever ShiSaku eeeeeeep!!!! shisui is so cute n fun i hope i get to write more of him in future hehe
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


End file.
